Corazones de granito
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Dwalin no es el enano más paciente del mundo. Pero teniendo en cuenta, que el maldito apocalipsis se ha desatado y Sauron batalla con hordas de zombies, es posible que su cuota de dulzura sea la mas adecuada. Sobretodo para el gran tonto Rey exiliado, que tiene por mejor amigo. [AU] (OneShot) [Participa en el foro 'Un Pequeño Rincón' en el Reto #5: "La suerte de las relaciones"]


**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien. Yo sólo los tomo prestados, para este reto.

**_Nota_**: Este fic participa en el Reto "La suerte de las Relaciones**_"_ **del foro **"Un Pequeño Rincón"**

•Me ha tocado: Amigos/as

_**Fandom**_: The Hobbit (Películas)

•Palabras: 2759.

**_Advertencia_**: AU Apocalíptico. Era moderna.

* * *

**'Corazones de granito'**

—One-shot.

Obviamente toman la ruta que implica cruzar los dominios del maldito _espíritu del bosque_, porque es la única manera de quitarse de sus espaldas a esas criaturas repugnantes.

Dwalin podría encontrar una estrategia, hacerse con alguna de las camionetas a todo terreno y huir hacia el maldito Este. Pero está el detalle de pertenecer a la compañía, a una misión suicida y ser la voz de la razón del imbécil real que tiene de mejor amigo. Pueden ver que tan grave son las cosas en el mundo, si alguien le ha designado como voz de la conciencia —Balin se dio por terminado, alegando que prefiere morir por una lluvia de balas de los orcos, a una embolia por disgusto de escuchar al Rey—

Honestamente sigue siendo de los dos, el hermano más sensato. Dwalin no puede creer que sigan vivos con su grandioso líder manteniendo su cabeza en el culo.

Quizás los dioses sean piadosos.

O les guste ver el desastre.

El caso es que no había más caminos limpios que elegir que el que los lleva a la jodida presencia de los elfos. Y si las cosas estaban tensas, con trece enanos sudorosos, un mago que no tiene más trucos que desaparecer en el momento crucial y el tiempo corriendo por delante de sí... ser emboscados en el antiguo sendero que atraviesa el bosque negro no mejora el ambiente.

Tampoco que el decimocuarto de la compañía sea la cosa pequeña más jodida, altanera e impredecible que ha conocido en su vida. Dwalin en verdad habla por todos al decir, que los hobbits son criaturas de temer y que Mahal sólo sabe porque se han mantenido al margen de los movimientos políticos de las últimas eras. Seguro porque acabarían por arreglar todo con respuestas ingeniosas, mientras se servían alguna de sus siete comidas al día y corregían sin temor a reyes y seres poderosos de cómo tener modales, sin dejar de lucir amenazantes con sólo un cuchillo para la manteca.

Como ahora mismo, bajando de la motocicleta de Bofur, inmutable aún con los destellos de cuchillos y arcos rodeándolo.

Dwalin contiene el aliento, apretando la escopeta de doble cañón que carga, esperando la mínima señal de que alguno de esos niños bonitos resbale para hacer un gran agujero en sus cabezas. Y claro que mantiene su otro sensor de peligro, en el idiota de Thorin que parecía inflar el pecho listo para iniciar una jodida batalla campal.

Mahal, en serio. ¿Por qué los reyes no tienen sentido común?

Cuando Bilbo Bolsón planta cara, con sus ridículos risos y chaleco de muñeco al príncipe Legolas tratándolo como un niño sin educación y dándole una mirada severa, Dwalin compadece el futuro de Erebor. Pero sobretodo, mientras las armas se enfundaban y solo existe la tensión helada de una procesión hasta la base de Thranduil, compadece a su amigo que necesitaría un milagro de todo el plantel celestial para quitarse el flechazo por el pequeño hobbit.

Era patético de mirar.

Y otra vez, se encuentra siguiendo a velocidad mínima a la caravana de autos oscuros y muy elficos, pensando que este viaje ya tenía todos los ingredientes de una novela romántica a las que su precioso Uno era aficionado. Por lo menos sabe de antemano que una relación como la que tenían ante sus narices, iba a ser del mejor tipo de drama de amor idiota de todos los tiempos.

Contemplando con una ceja alzada, la cara que Thorin dirigía, llena de ceños funestos a la espalda de Bilbo, la cosa no estaba precisamente por mejorar.

Al menos tiene un sistema en proceso. Bofur, Dori, Balin y él mismo han acordado que por la sanidad mental de la compañía, deben propiciar lo más pronto algún tipo de acercamiento entre su líder y el hacker.

Por supuesto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—_Si notas el mínimo movimiento, dispara. Tomaremos alguno de sus vehículos y rodearemos el bosque._

Aquel silabeo entre dientes, lleno de ira contenida solo saca un rodar de ojos de Dwalin. La radio de onda larga, permanecía con el canal abierto para intercomunicar a toda la compañía.

—_¿Estás escuchando tus estupideces? ¿O has bebido de la cantimplora de Bombur? Maldita sea, vamos a su base, rodeados de demasiados elfos ¿Cómo se supone que eso es una buena idea?_

Al menos Thorin tiene la decencia de permanecer en silencio por diez segundos, antes de largar su balbuceo sobre nunca confiar en orejas puntiagudas y menos ante el fin del mundo.

Dwalin no puede evitar reírse, mientras oye el pequeño murmullo de Fíli que deja en claro, que si fuera por eso no tendrían que estar guardando cuidado con el señor Bolsón. _Sus lindas orejas no son de fiar_. Antes de oír la réplica, la visión del campamento enemigo se hace más nítida.

Dwalin se aseguró de esconder en sus botas pesadas, un par de cuchillos llegado el caso y notando como eran requisados antes de avanzar más del alambrado, sonrió para si. No revisarían la suela.

—Tú y tú, al frente. Mi padre va a decir que hacer con todos.

Legolas señala con determinación a Thorin primero, y luego para consternación de Dwalin, al hobbit que no había bajado la mirada en todo el camino. Es una mala idea. _Muy mala_.

Verlos irse mientras tres guardias armados hasta los dientes los llevaban con el jodido Thranduil, no hace por elevar esperanzas. Nori comienza a murmurar las fallas en la pequeña guardia de la entrada, en caso de que haya una explosión y deban correr hacia sus motocicletas.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Bolsón, puede aplacar un poco el dialogo.

—O hacer que nos maten más rápido.

Óin le da un coscorrón al bocazas de Bombur. En serio, no era momento para chistes. La mala sangre que la casa de Erebor tenia con el maldito Rey Elfo era muy espesa, aún más en tiempos donde el enemigo común traía a la superficie a jodidos cambiaformas que quemaron todo un reino por oro enano. Sauron si que había elegido con sabiduría como jugar el destino de toda la tierra media.

—Pase lo que pase, saben lo esencial. Nadie se queda atras, llegaremos a casa a como de lugar.

Dwalin asiente a las palabras del único médico, mientras contempla el rostro cansado de sus compañeros. Once enanos que peleaban por proteger a su pueblo. Que habían forjado, como hijos de Malhal, un fino hilo de mithril alrededor de su líder: Lealtad. Saldrían de esto.

Y como si se hubieran escuchado sus deseos, Legolas regresa con Thorin y Bilbo sin un solo rasguño en poco tiempo. Excepto por la ira helada de los ojos del rey que emitían la clara confrontación que acababa de tener.

—Podemos irnos.

Incluso si Bilbo imprime el tono simpático, la tensión alrededor de sus ojos dictaba otra cosa. Sin embargo el príncipe elfo los custodia personalmente hasta las afueras de la base, sin emitir más que el sonido de sus pasos sobre la grava.

Hasta que no lo hace. Y da más razones para odiar a su clase.

—No esperes gloria, enano. La oscuridad ha caído, las pérdidas son inminentes.

Hay un susurro que corre por las venas de cada enano, listos para saltar ante las palabras insultantes de ese imbécil, pero Bilbo gana en tiempo de reacción alzando su voz en lengua común.

—La oscuridad no tiene oportunidad contra aquellos que siguen peleando. No importa que tan difícil sea.

Dwalin alza su rostro, recordando que tan lejos ha llegado esa criatura y que tanto peso tiene un contrato de un mago a costo mortal. Y cuando examina de cerca el tono de esos ojos avellana, encuentra que quizás, solo quizás su rey no tenga que pedir por un milagro.

Expulsados del territorio de Thranduil, siguen el río que se extiende hasta la Ciudad del lago. Con algo de fortuna encontrarían otra base que resista, antes de enfrentar al dragón que dormía bajo la montaña.

En eso pensaba Dwalin con Ori agarrado a su cintura, cuando tiene que frenar de golpe. Un alboroto se desataba justo enfrente y claro que Thorin está elevando el tono, como si los jodidos zombies no respondieran con gusto al ruido.

—¡Fue un trato, Thorin! ¡Teníamos que salir de ahí!

—¡Negociando con ese bastardo traidor, deshonrando a mis antecesores!

—¡Ellos no van a salvarte el culo cuando Smaug te haga estofado idiota, había que hacer algo!

Obviamente no iban a detenerse, no si Thorin desmonta su harley davidson, y aprieta los labios para largar otro rugido. Un espectáculo innecesario, que con gusto y la bendición de todos Dwalin se encarga de detener, sosteniendo literal al rey y pidiéndole que cierre la boca. Por el otro lado, Bofur se lleva a la pequeña amenaza que parecía a punto de lanzar un cuchillo a su majestad. Que nadie estaba para tener mas mugre en su ropa y menos aún, sangre derramada.

—Ese estúpido _mediano_. Maldito charlatán, se atreve-

—Por Mahal y Yavanna ¿Puedes callarte, un segundo?

Oh, no era posible que creyera que después de _todo_ _ese_ _tiempo_ Dwalin retrocedería a su mirada furiosa.

—Sea lo que sea, fue lo correcto.— Hizo un gesto con la mano, cortando toda la replica que veía a punto de salir de su amigo— Thorin necesitamos llegar a tiempo, Dale está siendo el punto de nexo para el maldito ejército oscuro. La gente del Lago ha estado emitiendo esas señales de refuerzos por semanas, no vamos a comenzar a pelear entre nosotros.

Vaya, en serio era la voz de la razón.

—Lo se... lo sé, solo... —Se pasa la mano sobre la melena espesa, para luego respirar hondo. Un poco de calma se forma en sus ojos cuando habla de nuevo— Él realmente es...

—Estás tan jodido. _Tanto_.

A una velocidad impresionante, incluso bajo el rastrojo de barba oscura el rojo embarazoso tiñe el rostro de Thorin, quien le da un puñetazo en el hombro. Darwin contiene la carcajada ante todo. Sólo porque atraería más atención de los otros, y porque necesita comenzar a mover el plan "sin tensión sexual, hay salud mental."

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir? ¿O piensas que todo este baile de agresiones, es el tipo de cosas que le gustan?

—¡Baja la maldita voz!

Maravilloso. Podían avanzar más allá del paso uno, que para el caso era tan simple como no negarlo. Lo que daría Dwalin por grabar el suceso, seguro Dís le aumentaría el sueldo por soportar tanta constipación emocional.

—No voy a decirle nada. Porque no hay nada que decir, punto. Está aquí porque puede entrar en el maldito sistema y lo necesitamos, es todo.

En serio, un aumento era lo mínimo.

—Haré de cuenta que no estás tratando de mentirme. A _mi_. Que te he visto en lo peor de lo peor, cuando ocurrió ese vergonzoso evento donde tu honor dependía de un pequeño sombrero de cotillón. Que he escuchado tu trauma sobre Dain y Frerin y mucha crema batida. A mi, tu hermano que ha soportado tus burlas cuando casi pierdo mi hombría a manos de mi lindo cuñado. Thorin, en serio ¿Puedes dejar de ser un tonto y sólo... admitirlo?

Bueno. Fue un shock decir un discurso así, para los parámetros de Dwalin quien prefería lo práctico, pero el desastre que es Thorin requería medidas fuertes que lograran dejarlo boquiabierto.

—No vuelvas a mencionar a Dain. Por Mahal, casi lo había olvidado.

Dwalin rueda los ojos, esperando.

—Yo... tengo miedo.

Es suficiente para que preste infinita atención al enano frente a él. Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que Thorin permitía demostrar más que ceños fruncidos y gruñidos. No que se quejara porque vivía en un lenguaje parecido, pero él tenía a su Uno para hablar dejando de lado sus defensas más altas.

—Bilbo está aquí por el contrato. Ha sido obligado a permanecer en medio de una guerra a la que con gusto hubiera ignorado... y no estoy entre sus compañeros de viaje favoritos. Apenas si podemos hablar sin matarnos, y sólo cuestiona cada cosa que hago. Hasta donde sé los hobbits no tienen relaciones que sean de por vida, no como nosotros. Y él... maldición, es un peligro andante. No puedo protegerlo y si no puedo hacer lo primordial por _mi_ Uno, prefiero no reconocerlo. No lo soportaría.

Thorin apenas disimula el temblor en las últimas palabras, pero su rostro lejos de la mascara de un rey con la presión de la guerra, sólo deja lugar a un enano demasiado blando y lleno de dolor que no estaba dispuesto a compartir su carga, porque si algo era propio de Escudo de Roble era el alma de mártir abnegado.

—Primero, eres un idiota. Segundo, no pensé que _tan_ idiota porque bueno, tengo una pizca de fé en tu política Thorin. Y tercero, al menos eres el tipo de idiota que le gusta a nuestro hobbit.

Dwalin piensa seriamente en que si Thorin seguía quedándose sin reacción, debería buscar a Óin.

—Puedo decir que Bilbo Bolson, no es el tipo de persona que se queda por la paga. Honestamente, ninguno estaría aquí por eso.— Toma una respiración profunda, bajando la voz para que nadie oiga lo sentimental que está por salir de su boca.— Por si no lo has notado, todos aquí daríamos nuestra vida por recuperar nuestro hogar, y tú has hecho eso idiota. Tomaste a un montón de desadaptados y les pediste que lucharan contra la tiranía, en el jodido fin del mundo. Con zombies que son orcos y seres malvados que sólo Gandalf a visto alguna vez. Y te seguimos, incluso un pequeño hobbit que tenía el mayor bunker lujoso que he visto. Quizás sea difícil de oír o creer, pero hace mucho que un contrato es lo que menos importa. Dori siempre me ha reprochado que soy del tipo de piedra que no sirve para hacer joyas y hasta hace nada, le devolvía el insulto besando a Ori en sus narices. Pero ser una piedra como el granito, significa que estás hecho para otro propósito, quizás mejor que hacer brillar los dedos de un humano. O el cabello de un elfo. Y después de toda mi vida soportando tus dramas, llegue a la conclusión que estás hecho del mismo tipo de piedra que yo, al menos en un cuarenta por ciento.— Coloca una mano enguantada, sobre uno de los anchos hombros de su mejor amigo, que sigue con una expresión incrédula, el muy tonto—Y el resto es el mismo tipo de piedra que se usa para armar la base de una fortaleza, sobre la que se edifica un reino. Y donde florecen el sentimiento de pertenecer a algo más grande. Eres eso, Thorin. Y nos mantienes juntos. Haces que seamos buenos, y Bilbo Bolsón lo ha visto, no hay forma de que no. Si te preocupas por su seguridad, es porque amas ser una madre gallina. Pero te aseguro que tu Uno puede defenderse a la perfección y patear tu feo trasero en el camino.

Ante el silencio, añade una sonrisa con dientes y decide molestarlo un poco. Los dioses saben que se ha ganado el derecho.

—Necesitas un poco de valor. Te agradecería sí es en este siglo, antes de que alguna horda de orcos nos mate.

Thorin tiene los ojos como platos, una expresión desencajada que es digna del linaje de hierro. Debe procesar la información. Por su parte, Dwalin incluso necesita un poco de agua, mimos de Ori y no hablar en una semana para componerse de este cursi momento de corazones abiertos. Así que le da una palmadita a su estúpido rey, y gira sobre sus talones en busca de su pareja.

Puede oír el murmullo de Balin totalmente orgulloso, con un _"Gracias Mahal, por eso"_ y a los revoltosos de Fíli y Kíli corriendo a ayudar a su tío de reponerse de oír la verdad cruda.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, amor?

Dwalin sonríe, ante los ojos verdes de su Uno. Su calma, y ese aire fresco es todo lo que necesita para recuperar energías.

—Está hecho.

Y Ori se ríe quedo, mientras lo recibe en sus brazos.

Queda un largo viaje para saber si Thorin Escudo de Roble deja de ser un tonto, y si Bilbo Bolson se atreve a reconocer sus sentimientos burbujeantes.

Mientras tanto, Dwalin está contento de ser la voz de la razón. Y contar con un fino sistema de asistencia —lleno de enanos ridículos— para idiotas enamorados en una cruzada apocalíptica.

Volver a casa, significa que todos encuentren un hogar. Y Thorin no sería la excepción.

::🍃::

[•FIN•]

* * *

**_Nota:_** No, no me he fumado nada para escribir esto. Sólo la desesperación de pasar por cuatro fandoms hasta encontrar que escribir para este lindo reto. Por si las dudas, aquí Sauron está muy vivo reviviendo a una raza extinta, orcos. Y básicamente quiere apoderarse de la Tierra Media, para variar. Erebor es un punto clave, asi que tarán! tienen una versión bizarra del Hobbit. Perdona Tolkien.

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
